gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Sweeet/Archivo 1
Hola, esto es solo los mensajes que me han dejado anteriormente y que nunca respondi. Si queres dejarme un mensaje ¿pues que haces aqui? ve a mi discucion y dejalo ahi. Hola Oye Sweet organizé tu pagina de usuario ya que tenia un problema con la infobox, espero que no te molestes, tambien te hago otra pregunta ya desactivaste el editor de texto enriquecido ya que este provoca errores como el que tenia tu pagina de usuario, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarme ,respondeme en mi discusión -- . 07:06 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Tutor Claro! Encantado de ser tu tutor. Ahora ponte esto: Cualquier cosa, me la preguntas. Y si tienes MSN, me lo pasas.-- 13:20 26 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Si quieres que le ponga color a tu página de usuario, o una firma estilo GTA dímelo-- 13:20 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Tu historia Ey tu historia esta de puta madre xdxdxd no paro de reirme!! jajaja la unica radio viva no es que estan pasando una de mis canciones favoritas jajajajs xdxdxdxdxdxd!!!etc.. de xd.Saludos y segui haciendo tu historia de puta madre te doy 2 de mis 50 herraduras espero que te den suerte para el 2010.Saludos. GTA A No, no lo tengo, ni lo he jugado, pero conozco la trama, la ciudad, y demás otras cosas, gracias a leer los artículos del wiki, y varios videos de YouTube (sobre todo del usurio Ganium).--Leandritodepompeya 04:06 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Nombre descriptivo Hola Sweeet, te vengo a decir que cuando subas una imagén ponle un nombre descriptivo o se borrara, igualmete ponles la licencia adecuada.-- 02:33 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Sobre el video Uh, graxx por el video. Por si acaso ¿sabes que mod es? -- . 16:31 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Hola Sweeet. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia; me inspiré en la de Toto.inc y en la de Julianlannes007 para hacerla, así que fue una mezcla de las dos, con un poco de mi estilo ;-). Las tuyas también me gustaron. Al principio me costaba un montón el comienzo de la historia porque no se me ocurría nada pero después fue cuando me inspiré con otras historias. Estaba por continuar "Periodista de SAN News" pero todavía tengo que seguir con la vida de Tommy jejejeje. Bueno saludos y suerte 21:03 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Fletzer GTA IV Hola soy Lasjosoft. Te recomiendo que en tu pag de concurso agregues al fletzer rosa de la mision en que secuestras a la hija del mafioso aqui 03:41 15 ene 2010 (UTC) De Nada 22:32 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Fin del Mundo Hay una parte de tu historia que me hizo reír mucho y es al final de "En busca de un hogar" "-CJ: OK!! Pero apaga el maldito porro y sientate -Truth: Paz CJ" No se por qué pero me cagué de risa en esa parte XDjajaja Me gustó mucho tu historia Saludos 21:48 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Sorry Pero ando liado con el colegio, aparte de que te conectas al MSN cuando aqui son las 2 de la madrugada. Dime color y tipo de firma, y tambien la página de usuario-- 21:49 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Diálogos Oye Sweet es una aclaración pero se deben hacer dialogos de cada una de las misiones y no uno donde reuna los de un personaje en particular solo te lo digo para que lo arregles -- . 03:59 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Historias Creo que deberias hacerlo, no he visto ninguna de las 3, pero la de Colateral esta en el TNT Megafilm que planeo ver, la de Piña Express es de un buen director, y la última no la he escuchado mencionar. Yo mismo te digo que mis historias en parte son inspiradas en algo, por ejemplo Gary esta inspirado en Frank Martin, o Liberty City Cops en una canción llamada New York City Cops. Por cierto, gracias por el cumplido, recuerda que si necesitas algo más, me puedes contactar. - -- 03:43 18 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: hey cuando haras tu segunda parte Hola Sweeet, bueno la fecha no está muy clara pero espero que esté terminada antes de que se acabe el 1er trimestre de este año, ya tengo la trama y lo q vendrá, lo único que te puedo decir es que se trata de una Precuela donde se aclararan algunas cosas Jeje, bueno gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia-- 04:10 18 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Hola amigo, mira, sí xD, le adivinaste, es de Punisher (es un secreto xD) Bueno, de echo, las 4 imágenes son de Marvel, pero Shhh xD. Las hago en Picassa, antes las saco en internet y las edito ahí. Saludos :D -- . 19:54 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Notificación de problemas Hola. Vi que notificaste el problema #29227 sobre un artículo vandálico que merecía borrarse. Te recomiendo en tal caso que no notifiques problemas de este tipo. Si crees que una página debe ser borrada, utiliza la plantilla para que un administrador proceda a su eliminación. Saludos.-- 01:44 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Errores de dialogos Mira, yo he visto que tienes todos los dialogos adjuntados en una sola pagina, te sugiero cambiarlas, porque habra un mega desastre, Saludos de -- 17:55 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagenes con marca de agua. Hola Sweet, te notifico que he borrado las imágenes que has subido recientemente (la de los objetos ocultos de GTA: VC), las he borrado debido a que tienen la marca de agua de la web donde las has sacado y eso esta prohibido en esta wiki así que te aconsejo subir imágenes que no tengan incrustado en nombre de la página web o mejor tómalas tú.-- 02:20 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Dialogos de Grand Theft Auto Vice City Lo siento Sweeet no puedo ayudarte,no tengo experiencia en eso y ademas como dijiste estoy ayudando a Niko.Perdon por no ser de ayuda pero te prometo que te puede ayudar en otro tipo de trabajos.-- 02:20 26 ene 2010 (UTC) ok Hola Sweet, si acepto ayudarte con los dialogos, te doy mi correo (apfg-toto.inc_gta@hotmail.com) y en el messenger nos ponemos de acuerdo quien hace cuales o algo asi je je XD. BYE SALUDOS. -- 02:54 27 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Trial By Dirt Siempre me aportas con videos ¡Gracias Sweeet! -- . 14:25 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Dialogos GTA Vice City Vi la discusion de Toto.inc y vi que quierias ayuda con ellos. Yo podría ayudarte de vez en cuando. -- . 02:31 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ok, va a ser un arduo trabajo, ya que tambien estoy haciendo los del SA -- . 02:46 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Bullets JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD 23:49 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿COMÓ ESTAS SWEEET? Solo me paso; Saludos =d (Se hacen firmas) 02:30 5 feb 2010 (UTC) que hay hey que pasa, eso de el tutor o no se como diantres se llama chido si me serviria de ayuda :D, que bueno que te sirvio lo de el super gt, de rato... Turismo620 00:09 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantilla en obras Hola Sweet, vi tu historia, ya que habia recibido un vandalismo XD y reverti los cambios y tambien vi la plantilla en obras que pusiste así: Lo cuál debe ir así: Bueno, es para no perder espacio xDD. Saludos -- Firma Termine tu firma, mirala y dime que te parece: Ahora, para poder usarla ve a tus preferencias, buscas "Apodo para firmas" y pones lo siguiente:" ". Le das clic en el cuadrito: "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" que te aparece debajo. Grabas y listo, tienes tu nueva firma. Si le quieres hacer una modificación u otra cosa, solo dime, con gusto te ayudare. Saludos -- 20:39 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Es que no he podido pasarme ahora lo acabo 01:48 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Concursos . Felicidades Sweeet!! Realmente me impresionaste -- . 02:47 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Siempre supe que lo lograria, pero yo voy por el oro!!! -- 02:50 20 feb 2010 (UTC) no1 el oro será mio el otro mes -- . 02:55 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Muchas felicitaciones Sweeet!!-- 03:40 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Te felicito!! - -- 22:49 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Bravo! Eres el primer novato que tengo que gana un premio! (Julián no cuenta porque él ya lo había ganado antes de ser su tutor)-- 13:56 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Tutoreo Creo que ya sabes manejarte bien por la GTE, así que oficialmente ya no eres mi novato. Un placer enseñarte-- 13:53 27 feb 2010 (UTC) :Valla creo que me fue bien, en especial porque chiste racio que pense escribir nada se me olvido... bueno se ya later -- 00:20 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Desafío -- . 21:24 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Nueva Wiki Hola, a todos si les gusta la serie Friends o al menos Joey, espero que contribuyan con mi nueva wiki trabajare mucho en ella aquí esta el link solo tenemos 3 arts pero voy a avanzar aqui esta el link: http://es.friendslikeus.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_Wiki estoy comenzando asi que no juzgen espero que ayuden pero los personaje, temporadas, las hago yo y si alguien la hace la borro si soy muy estricto con eso y si lo siguen haciendo lso bloqueo hasta cuando yo los termine por favor respeten y como esta wiki tengo una "base" digamos ya hable con el creador de la pagina y me dijo que podia poner imagenes, e info sobre Friends de su pagina en mi wiki -- 02:42 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Concursos 02:50 19 mar 2010 (UTC) OTRA VEZ TERCERO!!!!??? ME VOY A SUICIDAR!!!! -- 03:02 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Alégrate de haber ganado algo -- 14:38 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Ey, cierto, ganar tercero, segundo, primero es algo privilegiado. Yo estoy muy feliz de haber ganado segundo :). Felicidades! -- . 17:13 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones Sweeet!! -- 21:23 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Vaya! Gracias! enseguida lo arreglo! soy un novato jejeje 03:37 24 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Borrar Ya lo borraron. No es necesario que me avises en la discusión cuando desees borrar algo. Coloca en la página la plantilla y cualquiera usuario con los permisos de borrado se encargará de hacer su trabajo. Y ahora tú también conoces tu trabajo: usar la plantilla .-- 14:24 29 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Es Necesario Entonces homie, esta perfecto lo que puse??? -- 17:25 31 mar 2010 (UTC) HOLA SWEET SOY NUEVO ANTES VEIA VARIOS DE TUS ARTICULOS DE CANCIONES DE RADIO PARA MI ERES MUY BUENO SI QUIERES SER MI AMIGO AGREGAME PASATE POR MI DISCUCION ATT:MANUEL5 SWEET YO NO TENGO HOT MAIL TENGO 9 AÑOS ATT:MANUEL5 @Manuel5: Esto no es una página de hacer amigos, es para colaborar. -- . 22:13 4 abr 2010 (UTC) :@Niko bellic.2810: Ya se lo dije en su discusión. Gracias.-- 22:15 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Traje de chofer ¿No es más fácil poner #REDIRECCIÓN Ropa de chofer? Así no solo se ahorran la molestia de borrar, sinó que también cuando alguien busque Ropa de chófer, y ponga Traje, va a caer ahí. Si estabas probando la plantilla de borrado, perdoná. -- 02:40 5 abr 2010 (UTC) : Actuo antes de pensar, calma ya lo hago 02:43 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Líderes de banda Sweet tu artículo nuevo lideres de banda, lideres se refiere a los jefes o algo asi? 03:03 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Me parece perfecto, tambien puedo ayudar con el VCS, VC, CW y A. Ironicamente tambien compre ayer el Liberty City Stories, ahorita voy en las misiones de Love, Salvatore y Confesionario XD 03:10 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Sweet te puedo ayudar en tu articulo de Lideres de banda? 03:25 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Sweet ya te agregue al msn. Coordinamos por ahi 02:19 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Eh, chico!! Lei tu página de usuario, es muy graciosa, me caes bien xD. Arregla o cambia el color de tu pagina, ya que no se ven las letras. -- . 18:02 8 abr 2010 (UTC) : Gracias igualmente 02:29 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Categoría Gracias xD -- 02:00 11 abr 2010 (UTC) : Por eso en el resumen puse de nada 02:06 11 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:Firma Ok, ahorita la hago, aunque no entendí muy bien. La hago como el "NO PREGUNTES" de ?-- . 13:08 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Imagenes sobre LCS Vi que pusiste imágenes en Wong side of the Tracks, pero creo que hace falta una imagen de los hermanos Wong, si sabes donde conseguirla responderme en mi discusión -- 01:07 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno, grax igualmente. Entonces tendré que sacar una foto de mi juego. Es que a mi me gustan las imágenes con mejor calidad. -- 01:50 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Demora Disculpame por favor por la demora, ya que he estado muy ocupado en la escuela, ademas apenas tengo photoshop. Apenas lo tengo hasgo tu firma (creo que hoy buscare un buen link). Gracias por tu comprensión -- . 21:12 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya hice tu firma, cualquier modificación que quieras, me lo pides -- . 19:51 23 abr 2010 (UTC) : Grax 01:04 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Que broma! Me pasó en tu página de Usuario y me sales con la broma de No tienes nuevos mensajes xDD (me alegrasteel día) 23:40 26 abr 2010 (UTC) : Eso hago naturalmente 02:12 28 abr 2010 (UTC) UDM FELICIDADES! Buen usuario eres -- . 00:35 1 may 2010 (UTC) No se que decir 01:07 1 may 2010 (UTC) Uno de mis novatos gana el UDM. Me siento orgulloso de ti -- 11:52 1 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! -- 03:22 2 may 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones Sweeet! 03:44 2 may 2010 (UTC) MSN Te agregue en el msn, si no te molesta. Yo soy blanco_chicagofire@hotmail.com, por si tienes dudas. -- 05:02 3 may 2010 (UTC) Vehículos RC Eeeeh, ¿cómo te lo puedo decir sin que te sientas mal? Sweeet, no es por tirarte abajo el concurso pero, creo que ya hay un articulo sobre vehículos RC, y es más, yo mismo lo acabo de ampliar hace dos o tres de semanas . No se si tu art tendrá cosas que el otro no, pero no lucirá muy diferente. -- 02:48 8 may 2010 (UTC) : Si me di cuenta, pero como te lo digo bueno mi art solo habla de los vehículo, casi ni va a hablar de las misiones o misiones secundarias. Se que vera muy igual, eso es algo que debo de solucionar y ya se como. PD: creo que debes de quitar de tu pag de la firma tu categoria ya que en cada lugar que firmas apareceria y que yo sepa no soy parte de vos 03:02 8 may 2010 (UTC) Corrección en el art de las misiones secundarias de LCS Hola, Sweeet. Venía a decirte que, si puedes, hagas una pequeña correción en el art. Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (veo que lo estás trabajando para concurso), y cambies el enlace AWOL Angel por Awol Angel. -- 23:01 11 may 2010 (UTC) :AWOL Angel está bien, no tiene por qué cambiarse. Así es correcto.-- 23:39 11 may 2010 (UTC) The Sicilian Gambit Ok, el artículo Diálogos:The Sicilian Gambit es todo tuyo. SlashTV 12:16 22 may 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Hola sweet ¿como te va?; ya he terminado mi nueva historia, manual de uso para Las Venturas, ¿podrías hacerla un poco de publicidad, por favor? Saludos.-- 15:04 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias-- 15:21 25 jun 2010 (UTC)